


second chances

by daddio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Cliche, Gossip, Harry makes tons of mistakes, High School, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mistakes, Popular Harry, Sorry about the amount of tags, Stubborn Harry, Stubborn Louis, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, only at first though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddio/pseuds/daddio
Summary: Louis might be overdramatic, but he was telling the truth when he said his side ached immensly. He was generally pretty weak and Harry obviously went to the gym, if his muscles were anything to go by, not to mention he might be a foot and a half taller than Louis, so Louis would likely have an enormous bruise.So yeah, Louis might've thought Harry was cute and maybe new but he wasn't different than anybody else here. He's just another person to hurt Louis Tomlinson, which happened quite a bit and was not a surprise, at this point.Or, the highschool au that nobody has ever asked for where harry seems like a dick at first but might not be by the end and louis is small and sassy and ready to bust some balls.





	1. Chapter 1

Riiiiing.

There it was. The first bell of Louis's junior year to signify the beginning of school. This would mean homework, anxiety, and most likely, drama.

Louis sighed deeply, locker door closed with a regretful look and a frown. He best be off to class if he wanted to be on time on the first day. 

Louis wasn't dreading the work, typically finding it easy. No, he was dreading the gossip. This school was like every other and word got around faster than the action could start. Some people made up rumors about themselves for attention, some people made mistakes, some people shared secrets with friends they shouldn't have. Just yesterday he got a text from his friend Niall stating that Kylie was confirmed to have had an abortion during the summer after a fling a few weeks before sophomore year ended. News could only get worse.

And it wasn't that Louis didn't try to avoid it, because he did. His problem was that nobody here could whisper properly and Niall was always on top of it all, chattering often about Taylor's flings or Liam's scandals, so he couldn't avoid it well considering Niall is his best friend.

Louis looked up from the dirtied tile floor just in time to dodge a person, some tall lad with a quiff the length of his forearm. Nick, Louis thought, disdain present.

"I didn't figure you would cling to me so quickly, Louis. It's only the first day and you're already almost falling into me," Nick joked, winking with crossed arms.

"Don't flatter yourself, Prick- oops, I mean, Nick," Louis stated, tone dry and hands gripping his bag straps. While he seemed to be calm, if Nick were to glance at his knuckles, he'd see they were white with tension.

"Whatever, Tommo. Go be a twink somewhere else," Nick scoffed, turning away.

"What a creative comeback," Louis mumbled, to himself, and walked back in the direction of class, arriving just in time for the second bell to ring. He moved to the mass of people standing up front, waiting for their names to be called for assigned seats.

Louis didn't check to see if he knew anybody in the class, because he knew them all, since they had been together since kindergarten. The town was small, there were no secrets here. Plus, he had already compared schedules with Niall and found they only had 2nd and 6th period together, and his other friends were scattered in differenr classes as well. 

"..Harry Styles, here.. Taylor Swift, here.. Louis Tomlinson, here.." Louis moved with a few others to his seat, not recognizing this 'Harry's name, but figuring he was new, sitting down.

As soon as he sat down, a flirtatious giggle erupted from Taylor and she leaned forward to whisper into New Boy's ear. Louis could only see the back of his head from here, due to this class having desks in rows, but Louis saw the short curls, tousled to perfection, and knew he was likely trouble if Taylor was already flirting with him.

Too bad, Louis thought to himself, he was hoping for a gay boy of his league. Knowing Taylor, this Harry boy and her will have shagged by fifth period and Louis does not want her sloppy seconds. 

Another thing about this town was that there were maybe three out boys, one of them being Louis, another one being Zayn Malik, and the last being Liam Payne, though he swore on being bisexual and not gay like the other two.

Currently, Zayn is crushing hard on Liam and Liam quite likes Danielle from the Drill Team, if Niall's source is correct, and Louis isn't interested in either. Once, Louis had flirted with Zayn, but they found they worked better as friends.

Back to the present, Louis gazed boredly at his teacher as she went over regulations for alarms and the protocol for emergencies, something everyone had heard about too many times to count, so everyone, respectively, either whispered to eachother or looked to be daydreaming. 

Another giggle startled Louis from his gaze and he looked back to Taylor, seeing her bite her lip and lean forward, pulling the famous trick that girls used when trying to pick up a boy. Leaning forward, she made sure to put her cleavage on display, making Louis roll his eyes. Just as Louis's eyes were mid-roll, New Kid turned around.

It might be overdramatic, but Louis stopped breathing. Maybe it was the fact that the town almost never got anyone new and Louis was deprived of new faces, maybe it was because Louis was tored of all of these boy's faces and craved anew, but Louis was willing to be dramatic (or, more so than usual).

Because New Kid had the sharpest jaw line Louis had ever seen, rivalling his own defined cheekbones, and pale skin with deep pink lips, hair brown and styled to perfection. He had such strong and godly features, including emerald eyes that were glittering with mystery and- annoyance? At Taylor, maybe? A boy can hope, Louis defends, and leaned his chin on his palm. He wished he could remember his name. It started with an 'H', right?

He looked away before he could be caught staring because that would be the ultimate humiliation, contemplating New Kid's name, but snapped back when he heard the slow drawl that was dragged from those sinful lips.

"Could you just.. leave me alone? For now, at least? I'm trying to pay attention?" New Kid stated, thick accent and with such a deep tone. It was obvious he was trying to be quiet but his deep tone bought attention from everyone, making Louis laughed and then try and stifle it in his palm. 

It might've seemed mean, but Taylor's expression was hilarious. Poor girl had thought she was untouchable and able to get any man to be hers but this boy seemed uninterested. His laugh brought more attention to Louis and the new kid looked right at him, making Louis flush. He hoped he could just pass it off as embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, is something funny?" His teacher called, looking stern and acting as if she didn't just hear New Boy's comment.

Louis cleared his throat, fiddling with his fingers and biting his lip to keep from giggling, "No, ma'am. Just had to cough."

"Alright, thank you. Please don't disrupt again. As I was saying, in the occurence of a fire, you should always stay calm and.."

She trailed off, but fire alarms were the furthest from his mind when the new kid swept his eyes from Louis's head to his legs and back. Such attention made Louis almost melt, but he was too busy trying not to blush again. This might be a long class.

````````

Lunch was when the normalcy was broken and Louis began to hate the new kid.

It was an average couple of minutes in to the lunch period, with Niall babbling on about rumors and how good the food was with Ed debating with him and Louis listening patiently when a clang was heard to their right.

The scene was rather funny, Nick standing with a glare and his fist against the table, Harry opposing and towering above him with a matching glare. They mumbled together, both sat at the 'popular' table (because somehow, Louis has been at school for twelve years and never sat there but Harry is here for one day and gets a spot???), voices unable to be heard. Niall was silent, wanting to see how this played out, and Louis was merely curious. Ed rolled his eyes and continued to eat, though Louis knew he was just as attentive.

"-you're fucking insane if you think that's true, mate," Harry growled, rolling his eyes and stepping away.

"Whatever, you know it's true," Nick said, shoving Harry by the chest and barely making the taller lad stumble. Louis was in awe.

Louis had been picked on by Nick, sometimes physically, for all of his school life and now Harry was fighting him. Louis could feel the hearts in his eyes at this point.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Harey said, voice so low it made Louis shiver, earning an odd look from Ed. At this point, the room was silent except for the two boys, everyone watching with bated breath.

"Just tell me the truth, you dick," Nick said, giving another push, and before Louis understood what was happening, Nick was pushed to the ground and sliding a few inches towards Niall. 

Harry stormed in their direction, headed to the double doors, but Louis reached out to grasp Harry's sleeve and asked, eyes wide, "Are you okay?"

Louis didn't see it coming but suddenly he was pushed away roughly into the table.

Louis whimpered at the contact, feeling his ribs crash into the metal and listening to Harry's retreating footsteps, Niall freaking out beside him.

Then the cafeteria went back to it's normal ruckus, maybe even more so, with Ed helping Louis up and Niall asking if he was okay.

Louis might be overdramatic, but he was telling the truth when he said his side ached immensly. He was generally pretty weak and Harry obviously went to the gym, if his muscles were anything to go by, not to mention he might be a foot and a half taller than Louis, so Louis would likely have an enormous bruise. 

So yeah, Louis might've thought Harry was cute and maybe new but he wasn't different than anybody else here. He's just another person to hurt Louis Tomlinson, which happened quite a bit and was not a surprise, at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis discovers a new side of the new kid.

As with every cliché high school, there comes some sort of party. The type with music so unrealistically loud that you could hear it from blocks away and so much alcohol that it was a wonder nobody got alcohol poisoning.

That was exactly where Louis found himself the first Friday of the first week of the school year. And it wasn't that Louis didn't enjoy parties, because he did, but he was already swamped and stressed at the thought of having to take ACTs months from then and he kind of wanted to cap off the first week laying in bed with just his laptop and a sandwich, binge watching Master of None, but Niall just had to know the deets for the first party of the year for himself and didn't want to go alone. And because Louis is such a good friend, he agreed on the account that he got to have half of Niall's cookie at lunch.

So here Louis is, walking up the few steps of somebody's house and listening to the thumping bass of the classic song Hot In Herre by Nelly. Classy.

Immediately, the door was opened and Louis could see the mass of people dancing from there. Niall piped up first, looking hyped.

"Let's go, Lou! Better get some of those fruity drinks you like before they're taken!" And then Niall was rushing past Louis and into the raging mass of people, dancing, and Louis could hear him whooping from here. Figures.

Pushing through, and closing the door behind him, Louis walked towards what he would assume to be the kitchen. For a moment, he wished Zayn came with, but then remembered that every time they hung out lately, Zayn just complained about Liam. Louis needed more friends, he decided whilst bursting into the kitchen, door swinging dramatically behind him and making his ego inflate a smidge at the startled expressions on each of these strangers faces. He recognized a few from classes but others looked older than 18 and likely had graduated already.

Every one of them went back to their thing, ignoring Louis much to his delight. He took it upon himself to make himself one of his fruity drinks like he typically did, mixing it and then pouring it into a clean red plastic cup. Setting down the bottles and picking up his cup, he wandered back into the living room to look for a place to sit. 

The lay out was rather odd, however, because the couches were pushed back to leave room for the dancing and it seemed very full and likely to be hot. The couches were filled with people playing random drinking games, laughs escaping them in unison. So that was out of his ideas. He decided he liked dancing better than standing to the side and weaved his way into the moving mass of people, listening to DMX rap on. He found a good pace and started to dance, sipping his drink and letting himself loose. He could smell the alcohol off of the people surrounding him and knew it would be okay to not care about what they thought. 

He stayed like this for a little while, hips swaying to the bass, until someone grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against their groin. Looking up, he saw it was a senior, though Louis kept forgetting his name. It started with a B...

"Hey, Lou," The senior slurred, leaning down to suck wet kisses over his exposed neck, "Wanna get out of here with me?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm going to go find some friends of mine," Louis smiled, separating himself from him and leaving quickly. He was only glad to not be followed, seeing that the boy immediately moved onto a girl close to him. Louis exhaled, relieved, and set out to find Niall, or maybe someone else. Ed said he would show up at around 11 and Perrie said she would be there with him.

Louis checked his phone: 10:38. He sighed and looked for the blonde hair that would signify Niall, having almost no luck until he went to a group outside playing lame party games. A quick scan of the faces showed all of the popular kids from their year. Liam, Taylor, Kylie, Nick, Adam, and many more. Niall was there as well, laughing good-heartedly over a joke Nick told.

The thing is, Louis knew Niall could be spending his time with this crowd. He could sit with them at their lunch table, he had been invited many times, even, but Niall always stooped low for Louis and said he would stick with Louis. It was a sad reality but Louis just wasn't wanted around these people. Oh well, Louis would join anyways.

Louis sidled up to Niall, sitting beside him and smiling. Niall brightened once he saw him and nudged him, "We just got done playing spin the bottle! You wanna play our next game with us?"

"Ah, sure," Louis shrugged, taking another sip of his fruity blue drink only to see a familiar figure walking to the group.

It was Harry, the same person that created a bruise the size of an elephant on Louis' side who Louis now hated, and he was holding three beers in each hand making Louis's imagination go wild with thoughts about what those hands were capable of. Louis himself could only hold one beer per hand.

"Harry!" A couple of the girls in the group cheered and accepted the beers. Harry seated himself directly across from Louis, making Louis nervous when he looked up to see Harry's eyes already on him. He winced in memory of his side and looked away. No way was Louis falling for that again. Harry may be sexy but he was also a dick.

"Alright so the game is either truth or dare or the one where we try to get the card moving through the group. Which one is it, lads and lasses?" Nick yelled for the group's attention and, after a few minutes of arguing on Taylor and Niall's part, they agreed on truth or dare. First up was Kylie, who giggled upon being picked. It was clear she had quite a bit to drink.

"Okay, um, Niall! Truth or dare?" Kylie asked and Niall shot back a 'dare!' earning a cheer for some reason. Louis would never understand these people.

"I dare you to... lick the person you like the most in this group!" Kylie said, smiling wide. Louis liked her, but she had odd ideas for dares.

Suddenly a tongue was licking it's way up Louis's cheek, making him squeak and push Niall away, who was cackling. Louis glared and wiped his cheek. He should have known Niall would choose him, she didn't specify in what way Niall was supposed to like the person, so Niall felt Louis was a safe choice.

The game went on with dare after dare after truth after dare, none involving Louis, which he didn't mind. He sipped his drink, getting a buzz because he was a lightweight, and watched in amusement as everyone made a fool of themselves. Louis even laughed when Nick fell into the pool, which was likely pretty cold.

A call of his name had Louis' attention brought back and he looked at the person calling for him. He didn't know the boy, but he was smiling kindly as he asked, "Truth or dare?"

Louis wondered for only a second how this boy knew his name before replying, "Dare."

"I dare you to do a body shot!" The boy said, grinning proudly.

"As in I drink off of someone else or someone drinks off of me?" Louis asked, curious and standing up.

"Someone drinks off of you. Any volunteers?" The boy asked and, for some reason, Harry stood up.

"I will. I'll go grab the drinks. Lay down," Harry said, smirking a little and making Louis incredibly confused. He pulled off his shirt and moved onto a table, sharing a look with Niall. Just four days prior, Harry was shoving Louis into the table and giving him a glare that, if looks could kill, Louis would be dead. Now he was willing to drink off of Louis's body?

As Harry returned with everything, Nick poured the proper portions onto Louis and made him bite the lime. Though Louis was already sufficiently buzzed and a little dazed, he was still nervous. He wasn't typically the type of person to just let anyone suck alcohol off his body.

Harry situated himself over Louis and sucked the drink from his belly button, then licking a stripe up his chest to collect the salt, and lastly biting the lime to pull it from Louis's mouth, all the while maintaining heated eye contact that had Louis's cheeks warming up.

"Okay, done!" Louis said, sitting up and reaching for his shirt though Harry still hovered over him, "Taylor, truth or dare?" He spoke desperately, trying to get Harry's eyes off of him. He wondered if he saw the large blue mark on his side and almost hoped he did. He tried to act unaffected by the look Harry was giving him but it was rather hard when he could still feel his saliva on his chest.

"Truth!" A chorus of 'aw's and one 'boo' before Louis muttered a random question that got everyone diverting their attention to Taylor.

"Why'd you volunteer? Wanted to see the mark you left on me the other day?" Louis directed at Harry, defensive and putting his hands on his hips, cocking one.

"Actually, I was hoping to leave a few more marks on you, Louis," Harry said, voice gravelly and eyes dark as he looked over Louis's naked torso, "But I am sorry about that bruise. I was just.. pissed and I wasn't thinking."

It dawned on Louis the exact type of person Harry was and it had him rolling his eyes, "Oh, so you're one of those guys that tries to get into everyone's pants. I see. Well you're wasting your time on me so go back to flirting with everyone else." Louis brushed him off and slipped on his shirt.

"Okay, first of all, I don't sleep with everyone, thank you very much, and second of all, what is stopping you from getting with me? Saving it for 'someone special'?" Harry bit back, looking rather hurt, possibly, and angry.

"Just go away," Louis shoved him away, which didn't make Harry move an inch, and Louis walked back to his seat, joining back in the game. Harry was missing for the rest of the night but it's not like Louis was really looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is welcome and highly appreciated ! who else enjoys a good bout of jealous harry ?

**Author's Note:**

> corrections are always welcomed ! 
> 
> cliche question of the day, why is the 'bottom louis' tag dying out ???


End file.
